Cave Tubbie
ST-2D = Claw Tubbie (a.k.a Cave Tubbie) is a minor antagonist in Slendytubbies 2D. Appearance He is a big bloody brown teletubbie with a distorted face; His mouth is extented, his right eye is white and his left eye is larger with a glowing white pupil. The flesh of his left hand is exposed, and his antenna is cruciform. Behavior He is the threat of the Teletubby Cave. He constantly chases the player and starts running when it approaches him too much, while screaming. He start to walk again when the player goes enoughly away. He starts running from a greater distance. He also appears in the Training Maze, where he has the same speeds as the others tubbies. Audio Idle. Spotting Scream. Trivia * He is often mistaken for being Po, because of the blood covering his body. ** Dipsy Chainsaw had the same issue in Slendytubbies II. |-| ST-III = Claw Tubbie reappears in Slendytubbies III as one of the different threats, in both Campaign and Multiplayer. He was an experiment subject, along Yeti Tubbie and Arrow Tubbie. Appearance He has the same appearance from the previous opus; A big brown teletubbie with an expanded mouth, a cruciform antenna and white glowing eyes. However, his left arm is more like a disfigured arm unless than a casting of flesh. If one looks closely, his left ear is slightly out of place. Campaign He is one of the two possible threats of Chapter 2 - The Journey, if the player choose the Cave. He will introduce himself in a chase sequence, where he'll stop once White Tubbie reached a door that will close before him. He'll then start to patrol in the cave, killing the player if he spotts it and approaches it, until the player found the way until the exit, where another chase sequence will occurs. After this sequence, he is not seen or mentioned again. However, he can be mentioned by Laa-Laa, but it's depending on the player's choices. Multiplayer He usually appears as the main threat of Teletubby Cave. He patrols around the map and stay near each custards for a little while. He will chase the player after spotting him, but will lose interest if it gets too far away. He is also the final boss of the Survival Mode and the playable character of the "Versus Mode". Audio Character Idle. Spotting Scream. Theme(s) Chase Theme (Chapter 2) & Boss Battle (Survival) Trivia * The player can find notes in the cave, which were written by an experienced teletubbie. ** One of the notes shows a drawing where in it are: Claw Tubbie, Yeti Tubbie and Arrow Tubbie. ** Considering his disfigured appearance, he could have been the one who got sick before turning into a monster. * He is less bloody than on his 2D appearance to stop being mistaken with Po. * His arms are now the same length instead of his left arm being longer. * He is mostly disfigured on the left side of his body. His left eye hanging out, left arm being mangled up, and even his left ear is out of place when looking closely. * Him, The New Borns Duo, Dipsy, Arrow Tubbie and Crawler Tubbie, all attack faster than the other enemies, making them pretty hard to dodge. |-| Image Gallery = ''Slendytubbies 2D Teletubby Cave.png|In ''Slendytubbies 2D. Sprites Claw Tubbie Sprite 1.png Claw Tubbie Sprite 2.png claw tubbie sprites.png Claw Tubbie Sprite 3.png Claw Tubbie Sprite 4.png ''Slendytubbies III Teaser Teaser Cave.png Campaign Chapter 2 cave.png|''Chapter 2 - The Journey. Friends4ever.png|Drawing were him, Yeti Tubbie and Arrow Tubbie appear. Multiplayer Derp.png|Versus Mode. Others 2wgrcp3.png Render Cave tubbie.png ZeoWorks Smiley cave.png|Cave Category:Slendytubbies 2D Category:Slendytubbies III Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teletubbies Category:Alive Category:Antagonists